Xyz Naruto
by EnderDragon Yoyo
Summary: Naruto beats Sasuke in a tournament and wins a new brand of cards from Pegasus. The Xyz monsters. Kushina bashing. Oc characters
1. A New Beginning

This was an idea that came to my head and I thought it would be a really good story. I don't own neither Naruto or Yugioh Gx Or ANY of the mentioned cards except for the ones with * on it.

* * *

" I send my **Lego Warrior*** to the graveyard to summon **Subzerotech Mech - Shiryu **in attack mode" one of the two young boys in the field called out.

These two young boys were in the finale of the Yugioh Championship. The winner would receive a new deck of cards called The Xyz monsters, a new batch of rare and exclusive cards made by Pegasus. The first boy had blonde hair and was wearing a black shirt with orange stripes going along the sides and black cargo shorts. His name was Naruto Uzumaki a 14 year old who had become a fan favorite in the tournament. His opponent was Sasuke Uchiha, a child of the same age. He was wearing a blue shirt with a fan on the back and white cargo shorts. He was probably the least liked duelist in the tournament because of the way he'd treat his opponents. He would mock and would use his cards to beat them and make them look bad by using their strategies against them making them seem like horrible duelist.

So far Sasuke only had his **Brotherhood of The Fire Fist - Raven **on the field in defense mode and had only 500 life points on the field. In his own arrogance Sasuke had decided not to lay Spell and Trap cards on the field saying ' that this duel would be over in seconds '.

" Attack **Pyrotech** Scorching Fireball " Naruto cried as Sasgay took 1100 points of damage to his life points declaring Naruto as the winner.

The crowd cheered as Sasuke stomped off field and Naruto recieved a case. His fans, once they were allowed on the field, raised him in the air and tossed him up cheering as they did so.

**LATER**

Naruto began to walk to his home after finally losing his fangirls. They can be crazy when they want to be and scary as well. He entered his house and set the case down. He had lived alone for the last two years after his mother Kushina, decided he was extra baggage and kicked him out of the house. Since then he had been taking odd jobs to buy cards and to pay for food. Next year he planned to apply to Duel Academy as he knew his sister would too. Before he left he knew it was her dream to be the best and that she would go to the Academy to learn. He lied back in bed and thought of the last time he saw his sister.

He had seen her last year walking past him one day in the street but she hadn't seen him. He had to admit she had grown beautiful. Her wavy red hair had grown down to her back and she had gotten almost as tall as him.

Turning to his side he rembered the case he got from the tournament. Getting out of the bed, he opened it and his eyes grew wide as he looked at the card.

_' Number 25 : Utopia ' _Naruto thought as he looked through the new set of his cards. Another Xyz monster he found was called the **'**** Blade Armor Ninja '**

_' THIS IS GONNA BE GREAT!' _he thought as he replaced his old deck with his new one inside his duel disk.  
**  
**

"I'm going to be the best of the best!" he exclaimed as he jumped up in the air and raised a fist.


	2. Academy Days Begin

Hey I'm back with another chapter of _Xyz Naruto _and I was gonnna do this last chapter. I said that the cards that I was making for Naruto would be put into like a card library in each chapter so here is the first one.

_Lego Warrior_

_Level 3_

_Description- Flip: When this card is flip summoned onto the field deal your opponent 300 points of damage to their life points once per turn._

_Element- Earth_

_Type- Machine/Effect_

So now that were done with that here is the chapter!

* * *

(8:00 Nightime Illusion Industries)

The figure shrouded by darkness wearing all black, runs past the guards nearest to the building and enters inside. He maneuvers past the guards towards the top of the building on the stairs. Finally he reaches his prize. Pegasus's office. He looks around and checks his desk before opening a hidden draw that was securely hidden under the side of the desk.

The figure pulls open the draw and takes out a card. Reading the name he finds out it's called the _Snake Senin Orochimaru _a level 6 Xyz card. He stashes it away as a guard opens the door.

"Hey stop" The guard says but he is ignored as the figure jumps out of the nearest window.

Shaking himself out of his shock, the guard runs towards the window. Looking outside of it, he sees the figure gliding towards the ground and landing soon becoming out of sight.

The guard picks up his radio and speaks into it " Someone call Mr. Crawford someone has broken into his office " his voice panicky and begins to run out of the office and right down the stairs. Hearing alarms as he went.

* * *

The figure starts running towards a black van parked conviently near Illusion Industries. He gets inside and it drives off. He hears alarms going off inside the building and silently chuckles.

_' They're security sucked this was waaay to easy '_ he thought as he pulled off his mask revealing his onyx eyes that shined brightly in the night.

_' Soon I will get revenge against that blond idiot ' _the boy thinks, thoughts of revenge occur in his head. Arriving home, he heads straight to his room. One of his many servants remind him that he has to board the flight to Duel Academy tommorrow morning after dawn. He lies back on his king sized bed.

_' He will pay for what he has done to me ' _he thought as he fell asleep from this nights events.

* * *

(7:00)

Naruto sat on the plane listening to music on his IPhone 4s (Just bear with me please) as he waited for the plane to stop at their destination. The unknown uneccessary brown haired boy across from exclaims:

" I'm going to be the best "

The boy beside hit clocks him on the head and tells him to shut up.

(2 hours later)

Naruto receives his jacket and PDA after the long wait and speech from Councler Shepphard. Finding out he was in Ra Yellow was a suprise, he thought that he'd get stuck with the Slifer Red's. Walking outside he saw his sister in her Obelisk Blue uniform staring at her PDA. Thinking fast he walked straight past her hoping she didn't notice him. Walking towards the Ra Yellow dorm he met his roommate Bastion.

They got along takes to both of them having big brains. Soon Naruto decided that it was time to hit the hay and laid down on his bed quickly falling asleep.

* * *

I know alot of people are going to be mad about their being to no dueling this chapter but there will be alot in the next few chapters so I wanted to save my ideas for those duels.

Review or Die


	3. Author Note

**Author Note**

* * *

Hello Enderdragon Yoyo here with some questions for you, the people who are following this story. I really haven't had time to finish the new chapter lately when I realized something. I had hardly any cards that Naruto could use. So in the reviews post what cards you would like to be in this story. The cards will be counted and posted July 4th in another authors note that I will add onto this story. To do this all you have to do is right the name, level , and effects of the card. Only one card per author. No Exceptions.

Also if you have any ideas for the story please post it in the reviews.

The pairing is Naruto/Alexis, Kushina will be bashed and also if you want Sakura or Sasuke to be bashed post it in the reviews, alot for a couple of chapters and in a few she will meet Naruto again. Some characters will out of character and alot of _Naruto _characters will be used.

* * *

That's pretty much all I have to say,bummer.

See you next time on Xyz Naruto.

_EnderDragon YoYo_


End file.
